


Enjoy

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [138]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, victor is a good fiance, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri usually loves watching Victor skate, but not when he's sick like this.





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-series, with Victor and Yuuri living together in Russia. Enjoy!

“Aren’t you excited for today, Yuuri?” Victor asks, beaming at Yuuri.

Yuuri does his best to return the grin, ignoring the ominous churning of his stomach. “You’re going to do great!”

Today had not started off well for Yuuri. He’d woken up this morning only to be assaulted with a rush of intense nausea, followed by a mad dash to the bathroom so that he could throw up last night’s dinner into the toilet. Panting and shivering, Yuuri had puked until his stomach was completely empty and he was reduced to fruitless dry heaves.

He’s obviously sick; he wouldn’t be able to skate like this. But today, Yuuri doesn’t have to skate. Because-

He moans when he realizes that today is the first day of the Russian nationals, and he has to be out of the house in less than an hour to watch Victor skate. Despite his long career and outwardly chipper attitude, Yuuri can tell that he’s nervous about returning to competitive skating. He needs Yuuri there to support him. What kind of fiancé would let him down?

Determined, Yuuri grits his teeth before standing up and flushing the toilet. His stomach still burns and his throat is raw, but he squares his shoulders and rinses out his mouth and wipes his face. He can do this.

Fortunately, Victor is too distracted to notice that Yuuri doesn’t eat breakfast. He’s busy talking about his routine, making sure that everything is just perfect for his debut. Yuuri nods along, vaguely following the conversation. The drive to the competition rink is blessedly short; concentrating on the road makes his head throb painfully.

As soon as they arrive they’re accosted by Yakov, and Victor is torn away from him to go warm up. That’s good-Yuuri now has some time compose himself. He goes to the bathroom and splashes some water on his face, trying to look less pale and miserable.

Despite his best efforts to stay alert, Yuuri zones out while watching Victor warm up. He gives his fiancé a thumbs up and a cheerful smile every time he looks to him. 

Finally, it’s almost time. Victor draws first to compete and laughs, “I feel like you, Yuuri!” 

“Concentrate, Vitya!” Yakov roars. “It’s time!”

Victor skates as beautifully as ever, gliding effortlessly across the ice, but Yuuri can’t really enjoy watching him. The queasiness is back with vengeance, and he has to clap a hand over his mouth and breath slowly through his nose to retain control. He’s shivering-probably from the chill of the ice rink, unless he’s running a fever, which is entirely possible at this point-and each tremble further unsettles his already uneasy stomach.

Yuuri almost makes it to the end of the routine; a surge of hot bile coming up his throat forces him to sprint to a trash can before he upchucks all over himself. Between gags, Yuuri can hear the crowd cheering wildly for Victor. He wishes that he could tell his fiancé how proud he is, but instead he’s stuck here, retching uselessly into the garbage.

When he feels a gentle hand on the side of his face, Yuuri almost thinks that he’s imagining it. After all, Victor is at the kiss and cry, and the only other people he knows here-Yakov, Yuri, Mila, and Georgi-aren’t terribly big in the whole comforting department.

“Oh, my poor Yuuri,” Victor says sadly, stroking back his sweaty hair. “You’re burning up. Why didn’t you tell me that you were sick?”

“Vitya?” Yuuri croaks out, confused. “Why aren’t you at the kiss and cry?”

“I didn’t see you there, so I came looking for you,” Victor explains, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “And I’m glad I did. You’re obviously not doing very well.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri insists weakly. “You need to focus on your skating.”

“What I need is to get you home so I can take care of you,” Victor says, wrapping an arm securely around his shoulders. “You’re more important to me than any competition. Now let’s get out of here, da?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
